Priori Incantatum Rewrite
by Nikki-Love013
Summary: During Deathly Hallows, Harry becomes master of the Elder Wand. When his and Voldemorts wand connect, it brings back more than just spirits, but lives!
1. The Risen

**A/N: Hello! This is the same as my other story, except much better, and longer. I really hope you like this updated version, and please review **

Lily Potter landed with a soft thud on the grass. Her head was swimming, the grass beneath her swaying back and forth like a ship at sea. She couldn't breathe, she was shaking, and even though no coherent thought came into mind, even though nothing made sense at the moment, she knew something was wrong.

Slowly, she sat herself up. She tried to swipe her cheek, which was covered in dirt, but to no avail. Her legs were shaking, her mind dancing and her surroundings swimming, but she willed herself to stand. And when she did, she swayed, the world coming in and out of focus. Bloody hell, she felt like…._death._

Her eyes trained to the gray figure in front of her, and she squinted at it. Still, her mind pounded fiercely, and her body shook, but she stumbled forward, reaching out a hand to the gray figure, because something was slipping in her brain, something was beginning to make sense…

And then she stopped dead, stumbling back a few steps in shock.

_James Potter_

It read, and at first, she didn't know what to think. She looked from her left, to her right, and then back. They were in a graveyard. And in front of her was….was her biggest fear…the one thing she wished to never see in her life. The one thing she thought impossible, untouchable, here…now…

What little strength she had gained seemed to evaporate. Her knees gave away, and she fell sideways, touching the terrible, mocking marble. Her body had gone numb in shock…it didn't make sense, any of it! Why was she here? What was this? Is she dreaming? Is she crazy?

All the questions that one asked themselves in times like these flew threw her mind, but slowly, it all began to make sense…

She was alive. She wasn't dream, and this was very much…real.

"No…_no_…"

She leaned against the stone, one hand digging into the grass, into the dirt in pure horror, in anger, in sadness…and before she could stop them, tears fell down her face. She looked down at her hand, her hair falling in front of her face. This couldn't be…it just couldn't….James…._gone_….

Her eyes stung from crying, her head throbbing with the pain and disbelief of it all. Yet after some time, in which she forced the thought of James out of her mind, his crooked grin, his sparkling hazel eyes, his laugh…she lifted her head up.

And then did she notice it. A second grave, which she had been leaning against while she traced James's own.

_Lily Potter._

"What?" she whispered, her lips parted in confusion and horror. Something was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong. It didn't make sense. A grave means death, and as far as she was concerned, she was perfectly alive…

She stood up quickly, wiping her hands on her pants. She didn't know, nor understand what was going on, but she knew she would get nowhere by sitting there. Gritting her teeth, she pulled out her wand and looked about her in the darkness. It was empty. She was completely and totally alone. The thought both comforted her, and terrified her.

And then, what seemed to echo through the graveyard, a twig snapped. Her breathe hitched, her wand flying to the direction of the noise; her hands shook as she gripped in front of her face. A dark figure was moving about, off in the distance, but she did not lower her wand. It was a man, a tall man, with crazy black hair, and thin face…

She didn't dare believe it. She was imagining things, that's all. Her mind was fooling her, because she had been thinking of him, that's all. Yet hope spread through her body like wildfire. Could it be?

His grave stood in the corner of her mind, like a sharp reminder that it was impossible, and she felt her stomach plunge…

Yet, so was hers. And she was standing here, alive and well…

And then the man stepped into the moonlight, and caught her eye. She saw them widened in relief, and he broke into a dead run. And it was that moment, that she knew it was him. Her legs didn't seem to carry her fast enough however, for they were shaking with confusion and relief…

She threw her arms around his neck, taking him all in. Even it was just for five minutes she believed him gone, it was still five minutes…the longest, scariest five minutes…and as she buried her head in his shoulder, his heart beating against her own, she tried hard not to cry.

"James…I thought…I thought…"

He shushed her, holding her just as tightly. And then his body went rigid, and Lily knew something was wrong. She pulled away to look at him, but he was already issuing her aside, pale in the moonlight. He walked, as if in a trance, past her, and kneeled before the stones in disbelief.

Lily stood where was, watching him.

"What is this?" he whispered, looking back at her, then the stone. She walked slowly next to him, shaking her head.

"You know as much as I do," she answered softly. They sat in silence for a moment, the kind that weighs on your shoulders, where your mind is supposed to be reeling with thoughts and clue and pieces to the puzzle, but it is really, horribly, blank and numb…

He stood up slowly, his whole body shaking. He turned to her, paler than he had ever been in his life.

"Harry."

"Har-?" she whispered, then gasped. "Harry!"

She looked over at the graves, horrified, and sure enough, there it was…a third grave. James turned in the direction she had screamed, and saw it too. For he followed her, kneeling next to the third grave and feeling as if he was falling through the very Earth, his mind swaying, his heart clenching…

"It's…it's not him," she looked over her shoulder at James. In fact, now that she looked more closely, she saw that it was a grave entitled to…to…

"Cedric Diggory?"

James shook his head, standing up. There were more graves, he noticed, now that he looked. Hundreds of them, maybe thousands, and both hope and dread filled his veins. He so Ariana Dumbledore, Hesketh Bones, even someone by the name of Patil, but no more Potters.

They sat in silence for a second, both watching the night sky, both taking in the stars, both thinking back, because none of this made sense. None of it. Lily stood beside him, her shoulder touching his as she stared at a point feet away, and he could practically feel her mind reeling, her thoughts bouncing…

What had she done before? Why was it unclear, everything that happened up until now?

And then, it seemed to rush back to her like the drop of a rollercoaster. She gasped, the sound echoing all around them, and James turned to her. By the way he returned the look, something must have clicked in his brain, for his mouth was open, his eyes round, and his face paper- white.

"Voldemort!" was all he managed to get out, even though his mind was crammed with every event, every memory possible…Hogwarts, Sirius, Remus, Peter, the Prophecy, the Order, Dumbledore, hiding, secret keeper, Voldemort…

It was like a story was flipping in his head, and his mind pulsed painfully. And finally, came the flash of green light…

"We're supposed to be dead," she whispered. She thought of that faithful Halloween night, of the creaking gate, of the door bursting open, and running with Harry. She remembered those awful words, the ones that took her husband from her, and then shutting herself in the room. She knew it was useless, that he could blast the door open, but at that point, she cared of nothing more than Harry. She remembered that awful, terrible feeling that James was gone, and that bit of herself that begged Voldemort to kill her, to bring her to James…

And then she got her wish. But Harry – surely he didn't escape. No matter how much she hated to think of it, she knew it was impossible…

"I wonder where his grave is," said James thickly, his voice shaking. The words rest like frost on them, and it was like someone had sliced Lily's heart with a knife. The words, spoken out loud, made it seem so real, so official…Harry, dead…gone…so young…

This shouldn't have ended like this. Harry was just a baby; it was so unfair. He had the weight of the Wizarding World on his shoulders before he could walk, and because of that, he had lost his life. She thought her childhood, of her times at Hogwarts, and suddenly felt like the most selfish person in the world. Why should she have gotten it, when her son couldn't? Why him, not her?

He would have loved Hogwarts. He would have made friends, and ate feast, and laughed with them all, and…quidditch. God, would he love Quidditch. He was his father's son, after all. She wondered vaguely what position he would play, what house he would be in, what marks he would have…

"Let's go to Dumbledore," said James suddenly, breaking her thoughts. He sounded as horrible and heartbroken as she felt. "He'll have answers."


	2. Hogsmeade

Lily's feet hit ground. Still not as capable as usual, she stumbled a few feet before straightening up. When she did however, a horrible, screeching sound shot through the whole of Hogsmeade. It rang in her ear, echoing off every wall, every shop, every place in town, and she knew immediately their presence is what stirred it.

"'Lo, Potta'."

Lily gasped, whipping around. Her hair whizzed the brick wall to her left, and for the first time, she was dimly aware of where they had landed: a thin alleyway. And in this alleyway, stood a man with fierce black hair, a pointed face, and a smile so sinister it made Satan run. His eyes were an ugly yellow, which misted in the shining blackness just behind it. It was unnerving to look at, and she tried her hardest not to. But then the man's smile widened, and caught her own.

"Who's your friend?" he sneered slowly, "The Mudblood Granger? Or Blood-traitor Weasley?"

James took a defiant step in front of Lily. It wasn't until he was directly in front of her did she tear her stare from the man's disturbing eyes, to the rest of his body. What she saw scared her half to death, even through her grief.

Black. All Black. And a Mask was help limply in his hand, one that he should be wearing. Her heart was pounding voraciously, because she knew exactly what she would find under that left sleeve of his -

A Dark Mark.

The man took a step closer, cackling. James put one arm around Lily and raised his wand.

"Where's your wrapper, Potter?" he asked again. Confusion and terror invaded her mind: didn't the Wizarding World believe them dead? Why would the man know James? "Finally learn your no match in fighting the Dark Arts?"

His cackle filled the air around us, echoing down the tight alley. The alarm was still sounding, but it sound distance, as if listening through a tube.

"Not exactly," said James, and then, without any warning, he roared, "Stupefy!"

The man's smile faded, and his eyes rounded in terror. But it was too late. The red light shot from the end of James's wand, and engulfed the man whole. Even through the horrible screeching alarm, the boom was audible. The beam of red light lit of the tightly compact walls around them.

"Rodolophus? Was that you?"

The voice sounded from one side of the alley way, and Lily knew they could not stand there. Her head turned to look over James's shoulder, and knew the man was just around the corner. If he glimpsed down here, they would see them, and they would be trapped -

Her feet sprang to life, running faster than she could remember. One thing she was sure of, was that they need to get out there. She did not understand much at the second, but what she did know, was that this was not the place to be.

Her body filled with dread as she continued to run. James was on her rear, and she threw her head over her shoulder….they still had not been spotted….

She drew closer to end of the alley, and her heart seemed to fall to her stomach. She ran straight at the gates, as if she could run through them, and James did the same. They shook them in horror and desperation, because now they were truly, very much trapped –

The gate rattled as they continued to shake the bars. It was no use, it was too tall, the space too thin to slip through…She released the metal bars, and took a step back.

Her head spun every which way, her heart racing. Death Eaters were drawing closer, she could tell, as their voice volume grew. All they needed to do was glimpse down the alley, and they were screwed, cornered, and –

"In here," Lily gasped quietly, pushing open a door to her left. It was fragile, made of wood, and squeaked, but she knew it was their only hope. She squeezed in, James behind her, and they locked the door, just as footsteps sounded down the alley.

It was pitch dark, and crammed. She leaned against the wall, which was so old and worn the stone crumbled slightly, and began to catch her breathe.

"…not down here, for sure. They'd be trapped…"

They heard the gate rattle slightly, shaking them like they had moments ago, and then someone let out a frustrated shout.

"Dammit Potter! He'sgone and escaped again…!"

The voices were fading, and she knew they were walking back up the long alley. She waited until the alarm was off, before breathing again.

"That was a close one."

She heard James push the wooden door open. It creaked, as a ray of light illuminated his face. He slowly peeked out and around.

He nodded, stepping out, and I followed, slowly shutting the door behind me. Finally able to see his face, she whispered, "What the hell was that?"

He shook his head slowly, swallowing. It seemed at this moment, nothing made sense. Nothing. And that's why they needed to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible, find out what's going on, and speak to Dumbledore.

"Wands out," he muttered, and she followed suit. There was not a sound, not a single sign of Death Eaters, and she knew they were alone. The moon was their only source of light, as they slowly creeped out the alley, and into the main street. The familiar sight of Hogsmeade welcomed her, and for a second she stopped, admiring her surroundings, her childhood, her…

But no. Something was off. Even in the dead of night, even in the dark, even without the sound of children laughing, running wild as they drank Butterbeers, she knew something wasn't right.

"James," she whispered, grabbing his wrist. He stopped and looked at her. She didn't know what to say, because she didn't understand, but something was not right…

There weren't even pictures of wanted Death Eaters around. Which was unusual, seeing as they were everywhere, running free and cursing anyone in sight. Just now, for example…Nowhere was safe, where was the warnings? The Ministry Posters?

Her eyes traveled to Hogs Head, and it was then that she saw it. Now that she looked around, she realized they were everywhere.

There were wanted posters! But, she saw, not for Death Eaters, but for…

She strode over to the window, ripped the paper off the window, and squinted at the headline.

_Harry Potter: Undesirable No. 1_

And then her eyes traveled to the picture just below, and she felt as if the world tilted. But she knew not the world, but herself, for a second later, she falling…

She caught herself, stumbling. That was…well, that was James! It had to be! It was the only explanation! She stared straight at the picture, the familiar thing face, the familiar jet black hair…

And then she saw the eyes, and it seemed, every time they blinked, they mocked her. Because those eyes were familiar, they weren't the chocolate hazel brown she knew, but a striking emerald green, a green she saw when she looked in the mirror –

And a scar. A lightning bolt scar on his head, strikingly bold and bright against his smooth, pale face…

That wasn't James. That was someone that looked like him, named…Harry Potter…She felt her breathing hitch, and unable to take the confusion, the pain, the grief, she threw the picture at James. Her mind was numb, in a state of complete shock, and she backed up slowly, shaking her head. Harry Potter? As in her son-?

She bumped into the Hogs Head wall, and it seemed a rush of reality hit her as well. What, was her son the only boy named Harry Potter? There were plenty of Potters, and Harry's…

_But he looked exactly like James…_

_But Harry is dead. She was in the very room when it happened…_

_But those striking green eyes…_

_Voldemort had murdered him…_

James looked up, and his face was pale in the moonlight. He seemed to reflect exactly how she felt, and for a second, they stared at each other in disbelief, the weight of everything crashing down on them; the confusion, the horror, the sadness, the tragedy of it all…

"Lily," breathed James, his chest rising and falling heavily, "Do you…do you see the date on this?"

She didn't even respond. She was still numb. But it seemed James's instincts kicked in, and he gripped the paper tightly in his hand.

"May 1…1997."

Her world spun, her vision was blacking. She felt her knees give out, and she leaned even more so on the wall. She had heard incorrectly, because that was impossible. Yesterday had been…had been Halloween of 1981. She knew this because she would always remember that day. The day that her son had been taken from her, the night she had lost almost everything…

But she had lost everything. She had lost her life, she knew for sure. That green light did not emit from Voldemorts wand for decoration, it just didn't simply work like that. And then she knew, like swallowing a brick, that something was not only wrong…but very wrong, in a sense that did not make sense. Something was happening that was beyond possible, but happening at this very moment-

"Lily, are you oka-?"

A series of whoops cut James's off. It was coming from the window next to the one she was leaning against, and she jumped up. She was shaking, her heart pounding in her chest, in her throat, she couldn't breathe…

They ducked just below the window, the shouts and cries of jubilance continuing. Ever so slowly, she peered into the large and dusty window. Two men were sitting in a very ancient looking window, gathered around a large wireless, as the fire cackling madly behind them. The room was illuminated with the light from the flames.

"Yes, lady and gents!" a voice spoke from the wireless; young and held with excitement. Lily and James continued to crouch side by side, hardly daring to breathe, and trying to catch the words over the mans roars. "They has done it again. Guess breaking into the Ministry of Magic for the Golden Trio wasn't enough! The Gringott Goblins are of course, outraged. Why Potter wants to break into Gringotts? No one knows. We do know however that young Mr. Potter does seem to have a knack for achieving the impossible. No-no Rodent, I haven't mentioned it. I will, calm yourself Rapier!"

She caught James's eye, and she saw the same confusion reflected back at her. There was a sudden noise and a new voice spoke through the radio. "You never mention the good parts Le-River! Yes, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter broke in and robbed Gringotts bank, but – wait for it -escaped by Dragon! Yes, yes, proudest moment of our life, we are very pleased to admit that the Golden Trio has officially made the next Generation of Maraduers proud…"

The voice faded slightly, and softer, more urgent voice whispered in the background. The men at the table stopped whooping, and narrowed their eyes in confusion. The boy continued, "Also…" it muttered, as if confused, "Romulos here would like me to..."

His voice faded, then he said loudly, "That's impossible!"

"No – no, it isn't! Let me – let me see that thing – !"

She heard James gasp, just as a noise of surprised escaped her own throat. She knew that voice.

"_Remus…" _she breathed in amazement to herself, and longed for nothing more than to see him. He was alive, and just like Dumbledore, he held answers…

It sounded as if the people broadcasting were fighting, and then Remus's voice boomed loudly as ever: "Code Red! Code Red!"

"_Code-?" _began the boy.

Remus shooshed him instantly, and I knew by the unnatural strain in his voice that something was horribly wrong. So desperate for answer, so hungry for any bit of information, I scooted a bit closer to the window in hopes of catching every word. "Listen! It's urgent and I advise you all too listen closely; Sirius Black, framed mass murder, killed two years ago by a veil, has for some unknown sinister reason…._returned."_

Lily narrowed her eyes, and cocked her head sideways to look at James. He did not look at her, but gripped his wand tightly in his hand, crouching and Lily was vaguely reminded of tiger before it pounces.

The other boys, Rodent, Rapier, and River scoffed behind the microphone.

"You don't actually believe that?"

"That's highly impossible, Romulos-"

"Ridiculous!"

"SHUT IT!" bellowed Remus, and Lily flinched. She had never heard him sound like this, and it scared her slightly. "If any of you know his where-abouts, please inform any member of the Order of the Phoenix immediately."

There was silence, both from the men in the kitchen and the wireless. It seemed the absurdity and the bluntness of the words seemed to take a second to sink it. It wasn't until words of farewell were spoke from River did Lily look at James again. Her heart was pounding widely in her chest in disbelief, and confusion, and…

Nothing made sense. Where were they? What was the date? Why was Remus on the wireless, with code names? Why were Death Eaters roaming Hogsmeade? Who was this 'Harry Potter'…?

It couldn't be her son, he was…gone. And what about Sirius? When had he died? She looked at James, something like a sob escaping her throat, but she did not cry. It was just too much, too soon. And images of her son were flying through her mind like a photo album, and she wanted nothing more than to see him one last time, say goodbye…she almost felt selfish, standing here and breathing, when Harry wasn't…when he couldn't…

James was at lost for words. He had begun to stand, his knees shaking a bit in the process, but finally stood. When he did, he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply and slowly. She did the same, feeling defeated and crush and confused in so many different ways, that she felt she would burst with it all. She did not know how long they stood there, breathing and praying and hoping, but no sooner did she wonder this, than James pushed himself off the wall.

"Let's go to Hogwarts."

His voice was defiant, as if he was making himself believe that this was the key to it all. It felt good too; something to work for, to distract your mind from the horror of everything around.

She grabbed his hand, and turned on the spot.

But they did not move.

"What the-?"

James looked around, confused and horrified. "It must be an enchantment from the Death Eaters."

Lily set her jaw; this was the final straw. She was so close to snapping. "Why would they have it up?"

There was silence, another question gone unanswered. Yet something made sense in her mind; the alarm had gone off when they arrived, and now they can't leave. It was clear they were after someone, someone with the surname 'Potter', and she thought vaguely if it was James, herself, or that boy she saw on that paper…

Harry Potter…

She swallowed. She would not allow her mind to cave, because if she did, she would only be more devastated when she learned it wasn't him…

"I've got a way," said James, and suddenly he was dragging her across Hogsmeade, quicker and faster than she could ever remember running.

"Where?" She hollered over the roar of wind in her ear. James looked over his shoulder at her.

"Do you remember the Marauders Map?" he bellowed, looking straight again. She nodded, the wind whipping her hair around face; he looked back to see her answer, and she said "Yes, why?"

"Well…" he trailed, "There's a room that we - Sirius, Peter, Remus and I - didn't exactly include in it."

She narrowed her eyes. James was still dragging her through Hogsmeade, and it was getting harder to communicate."And what is that?"

He didn't answer, just continued to drag her. No sooner had she asked did they pull up in front of Hogsmeade. He had come here, because knowing the room of requirement, it would open up an entry for him to enter. It was luck however, that he turned up at the right place. There were over a dozen stores in this town, and he had gone with Hog's Head seeing as you can see Hogwarts from there.

So you could assume it was a great relief when they entered, that he old, hairy man grunted, "Here to enter Hogwarts too? Well, off this way…"

He had pointed to a portrait on the wall, mumbling something about 'killing that Longbottom boy', before disappearing to another room. Lily and James exchanged looks. Why had they been sent to a portrait?

But just as they thought this, the picture of a beautiful young girl opened, and Lily squinted.

She had expect a wall, and for a moment thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. But in fact, there _was _a tunnel, old and small and covered in debri and rock.

She sent James an uneasy look, then ever so slowly, placed her foot in the path. Sick of being held in the dark, confused and horrified, she made sure to ask James what exactly this was.


	3. Hogwarts

**If you hadn't noticed before, I try to keep the story in third person, but keep putting it back to first on accident. So for your sake and my own, I'm going to keep it at first! Not to add it will be in present-tense. I really hope you guys don't mind. But please read and review!**

"Is this the way?" my voice grumbles through the tiny tunnel.

"It's a tunnel," says James from behind me, "There's only one _way_ to go."

I stop, turning to glare at him. He raises his hands, shakes his head.

"You know what I mean," I demand.

He lowers his hands. "Is this the way to Hogwarts?" I nod and he shrugs. "I can only hope so."

I sigh, turning back around to continue forward, but stopped suddenly. A tiny burst of light has begun to shine through the tunnel from somewhere behind us. Someone else has entered by the strange portrait door. I squint as the light disappears, willing my eyes to see who was trampling through the tunnel to them. My hands wrap around James's wrist as he raises his wand, and just when I'm afraid the person will never stop – they tackled us.

I gasps, collapsing under the weight. "What the- gerrof me - !"

The man's bark-like laugh echoes through the tunnel. "You know…I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't gone and done it myself!"

The voice sent something like a jolt through me. I freeze as the man removes himself from above James and me, but my voice seems to disappear. I know that voice, I know that laugh – I'd know it anywhere. I think suddenly of the last weeks in hiding and how we had all been forced separate for some time. I've never been so happy to see this dog.

"Sirius?"

I see him nod. James gis a roar of delight and tackles his best friend. I knew how much being in hiding hurt James, though he pretended otherwise, and I feel my heart swell with happiness. Even through this new found confusion.

I must have still been gaping for Sirius said, "'Aw c'mon Lils, you were always bright. Now's not the time to go dumb. Bad enough you already got this one -" he points his thumb as James - "to slow ya down. Bet the brains died with you."

"Sirius what're you - ?" began James, but the comment had not sunk in yet. I retort quickly, something I've grown accustomed too after spending seven years at Hogwarts with this pest.

"At least I had brains to die with Siri – wait, what?"

A heavy silence falls on us and the unanswered question hangs in the air. All the happiness and confusion seems to disappear for a moment, a new kind of feeling erupting in this tiny tunnel. I realize Sirius has just confirmed my worst fears. Even in the darkness I can see his aging, so unlike James and I, who look no day older than 21.

"We died, didn't we?" says James soft voice. But that still doesn't make sense, for we are very much alive right now, breathing and walking. I remember Remus's voice on the radio, calling for a Code Red. I understand now. Sirius must have miraculously come back like James and I.

Sirius looks away suddenly, and I'm glad it is dark. I had never seen Sirius in such a state, and was not sure if I could handle it. What we are dealing with is beyond any of our experiences.

"Sirius," James says. "What's going on?"

He stands up, and using the wall for support, we do too. Sirius begins to walk ahead of us, obviously contemplating what he should say, or how much he should say, for that matter.

"Sirius," James say, catching up with him. "Sirius, tell us. What's going on - ?"

I gasp suddenly, feeling arms tugging around me, pressing me to James. I don't need light to see who is hugging us.

"Sirius-?"

He sniffs into our necks, and pulls back, wiping his nose. James and I sit stock – still. We wait for him to say something - anything, but when he does nothing but watch us, James finds his voice.

"Sirius, tell us what is going on…"

His voice was pleading, desperate. It seemed to register to me in that moment that I had been wrong. What I was dealing with was beyond their experiences – James and me - but not Sirius's. He knew perfectly well what was happening.

"James, it's Harry - "

"He's alive?"

"He's alive, but he's in danger."

Such relief swept through me that I feel light headed. I stop for a moment, leaning against the stone wall in the dark, and breathing heavily. I didn't even care of what Sirius said after. In danger? They could help that. It was a miracle he was alive!

James seem to think otherwise, because his voice is strained as he asks, "Why is he in danger? Where is he?"

Sirius takes a moment to answer, but then he sighs. "Voldemort's taken over everything. The Ministry. Gringotts. Hogwarts." I feel my stomach deflating as we work deeper into the tunnel. "He's made Harry Undesirable No. 1."

I stop walking. Already do I feel light-headed and scared, except despite everything, I ask, "Why are we heading to Hogwarts, then?"

"Some of the Order are there," he says, and when I begin to ask why and how, he looks at James. I see some kind of unspoken explanation, and I think widely of the Marauder Map. Leave it to them to know every crook and ally in Hogwarts: they'll have no trouble hiding from Death Eaters there, so I do not press the matter.

Besides, if there's one thing I want, it's to see some of the Order again. To get answers and see familiar faces.

"..okay," says James slowly, starting to walk again. I follow him. "What about Dumbledore then? Why is-?"

"He's dead," Sirius voice says blankly, and I stop again. At this rate we'll never reach Hogwarts. But the words have such a strong effect on me that I feel numb. I feel disbelieving. I mean, how could Dumbledore die? No one, not even Voldemort, could possibly manage such a thing.

The grief is there – a lot of grief – but the selfish part of me is scared. It's like something inside me has shifted and I see the war for how dangerous it actually is. With no Dumbledore to protect us, that means the people will be looking to the next leader.

The-Chosen-One.

"How?"

"Snape's work," he says, and the world once again begins to shift alarmingly. James may not like Snape, may have always hated him, but he loves me enough to intertwine his fingers through mine. I know Snape had chosen his way…but never did I imagine he could do something like this…

"Harry was there, I guess, which is why Voldemort made him an undesirable," Sirius continues, "That's his excuse to the Wizarding World as to why he wants Harry so badly. It's kind of pathetic. Like Harry would ever kill Dumbledore."

Suddenly, I don't want to talk about that anymore. I change the subject quickly.

"What else have we missed?"

I was hoping for some sign of relief, some kind of flicker in Sirius that showed he was happy to move on to a less dark subject. But his face becomes stony, and he continues walking, fist balled tight. "Wouldn't know," he says, "I've been stuck in Azkaban half my life."

James pales a few notches, looking as if some had momentarily sucked the life from him, but he is not shocked. After all, we already knew this from Remus's radio station. We just can't imagine why: Sirius was as innocent as they got.

"We never told anyone about the switch," he says angrily, "So obviously people thought I sold you to Voldemort when it was really…"

"Pettigrew," James finishes darkly, his hand twitching to his wand. I put my hand over it to relax him, even if I'm feeling the same kind of anger. I considered Peter a friend as well – a weird one – but one nonetheless, and for him to betray us – me – left a cut.

"I tracked him down the moment I put two and two together, but it was too late. He fakes his death and killed a pack of muggles. They thought it was me."

He just doesn't know when to quit, does he? I wonder how the Sorting Hat even considered him brave.

"…was about to finish what I started until Harry-,"

"Harry what?" I gasp, not letting him finish. I am hungry for knowledge of my son: of his previous years in Hogwarts. I can already assume being the Chosen One meant there was some darkness to his years, a bit more than usual, and needed information.

Sirius's voice becomes softer as he continue. "…until Harry told me not to. Told me the truth dies with him, and besides," he looks backwards at James, giving him a wry smile. "Said he didn't think his dad would want Remus and I do become murders…for him."

I feel myself smile, visualizing the whole thing. Sirius hot-tempered head cursing Peter - Remus's wise yet revengeful wand joining his own – and Harry. My Harry, who clearly has a heart as big as his destiny, spearing Peter for their innocence.

"He's definitely your son," he says, sounding slightly agitated: he was obviously dying to kill Peter.

"So where is he now?" I ask, wanting to keep the conversation on Harry. "I mean, with Hogwarts gone and Voldemort making him Undesirable."

Sirius sighs heavily. "That I can't be too sure of. I just return, like you two. Walk right back through that bloody curtain," he says darkly, "But I know Ron and Hermione are with him. No surprise there."

I'm not sure who these kids are, or why they're with him, but at that moment, it doesn't matter, because we have reached the end of the tunnel. All conversation ceased as we stare at it for a few seconds.

"Weird," says Sirius, "Going back to Hogwarts."

_Not really_, I think, because after all, to James and I we were there a few weeks ago. But for Sirius's sake – who's been stuck in Azkaban for 12 years - I nod in agreement.

He pushes open the door, and I stiffen. I trust Sirius and James with my life, so I trust they have brought us somewhere safe seeing as every part of Hogwarts is owned by a man who once killed us. I look over both their shoulders to see an unfamiliar room.

Half of its covered in people, but the other half is full of hammocks and banisters reading –Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I am taken aback, not even close to understanding where they have taken us. Clearly though, they are not the only ones that know about it. I know immediately people have been staying in here for some months.

Students? Adults? Teachers? I don't blame them. They probably want to hide from Death Eaters.

A cry of shock brings me back to reality, and I notice a figure moving its way through the crowd, pushing past the tuft of people and working its way to us. The tunnel is slightly higher than the rest of the room, and the man has to crane his neck to look at us, but when he does, his face breaks into a grin.

"Nice to see you, mate," Sirius says, and I know he's grinning. Remus's eyes shift from Sirius to us, and true shock and happiness can be seen in his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but at that moment, the doors burst open.

Thinking of Death Eaters, of Voldemort, I draw my wand, but Remus is already ushering us down.

"Remus…?" I begin, but he cuts me off. Sirius jumps to the ground, and James follows, but the drop is too much for me. I reach my hand out to James as Remus and Sirius help me down. "What's going-?"

"Look, you..you need to go, or blend in." He says quickly, desperately. I know he wants to stick around and rejoice in our return, like I do him, but I see an ever greater danger reflecting in his eyes, "Harry has just left with Luna and should be back soon."

"Harry?" I gasp, as James looks sharply at Remus.

"He's here?" begs James

"Where?" finishes Sirius, looking frantic.

I should be happy to know he is so close, so safe, but my mother instincts want to yell at him for running around Hogwarts when more than half of the people want him dead.

"Yes. I don't know, I don't know. I just…I know that something weird is going on. With all the deceased and…and," he clearly is trying to pull himself together, and quickly, "But Harry, Harry can't see you guys right now. He won't fight right. That's how he is. He'll find a hundred reasons why it was his fault if you died. Look - just..." he shoves us to the back of the crowd as many people turned to see. "If we weren't in such a state I would explain more but there's no time…the Order and the DA were just informed-"

"The who and what?" I ask frantically, the chaos around us taking effect on me. But at that moment the door burst open again and this time it's them. Harry and Luna. I'm not sure what to make of the girl, whose eyes are round and dazed, and her hair blonde and long. But my shift to the boy beside her, and I feel myself gasp.

They always say they grow up so fast. In my case, they are not kidding. Just yesterday he was a baby, cradled in my arms, and today…today he's so much more. He has my eyes still, and James's hair. In fact, everything about him scream's James Potter expect for the many scars on his body and the unnatural skinny look to him.

But I have not time to explore anymore of him, because Sirius is pushing us deeper into the crowd of people.

"Harry, what's happening?" I hear Remus say, as the crowd begins to soften.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading he school-Snape's run for it-What are you doing here? How did you know?"

Hearing his voice sends more waves of happiness through me, but the words he speak do not.

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," a read head in the corner explains, and I recognize his voice immediately from the radio station. Besides him stands an identical boy from the radio. I think of how moments ago they were telling the entire world Harry robbed Gringotts, and my eyes round as I fight to look at my son again. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What first, Harry?" calls the twin, "What's going on?"

Everyone is silent as Harry takes a deep breath. I find a spot between two shoulders and get a clear view of him as he speaks again.

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry says. "We're fighting."


	4. Room of Requirement

There was a moment of silence that followed his words, a silence I will never forget; that terrible feeling of dread and realization that crashed down around me as I stared at the face of my son, who seemed to age overnight. And in a way, he did. One minute he was in my arms, smiling and crying and prophesized to be a hero, and the next, he's a man standing before me and doing exactly that. Fighting. Being a hero.

A sudden roar brought me back to my senses. People were cheering and pushing past Harry and the girl to the doorway, eager for battle. I could only stand there in terror, feeling as if the walls of Hogwarts were already crashing around me.

A hand fell on both my shoulders from behind and guided me forward. I staggered a bit but did not budge. Only one thought was making its way into my mind, and it was my son's safety. I am not able to accept how much he's grown and how much he's suffered, therefore making it difficult to lead him into battle.

"Come on!" urged Sirius again, pushing my shoulders further. "Remember what Remus said!"

I couldn't breathe.

"James, help me here, will you? Lily, move, come on…." I could hear Sirius panicking. James must not be cooperating either. But even the reminder of Remus's words could not make me move. Lord Voldemort was on his way to get my son.

"Listen to me!" urged Sirius, pushing through the crowd to look us in the face. He shook me and then James. "You don't know Harry like I do! You need to move or else this could get ugly real soon!"

Some part of my body that was still functioning understood what Sirius meant. If Harry were to get word that we were alive, along with many others, then he would be too worried for their safety than his own. And who knows what would happen to him them. I wouldn't give him another burden.

I nodded slowly and began to move with the crowd. After the crowd was too thick, I tore my gaze from my teenage son and the group of red heads surrounding him and walked on. It wasn't until I reached the hallway that my panic for Harry changed to my panic for Hogwarts. It was utter chaos. Children crying and screaming, prefects and teachers demanding control, parents searching for children…

"Here, through here-," began James, pushing open a door, but a cry made us all stop.

"_Lily!"_

My breath hitched as a woman with round eyes and short hair bound herself onto me. I fell back into James as she buried her face in my neck; the woman didn't seem to mind the war raging around her. It wasn't until she pulled back and looked at me did I gasp.

"Alice?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. Frank pushed his way through the crowd with scolding eyes as he pulled Alice into a hug. "Don't run off like-," but he stopped short after he caught my eye and the men beside me.

"James? Sirius?" he asked, addressing his former companions and marauders. He turned to me, "Lily?"

Alice smiled and looked at me. It was so odd to see her face again, but she looked like she aged quite a bit. Like Remus and many others, including Sirius, they were so much older than James and I.

"Oh don't be surprised, Frank," Alice said, "Everyone is coming back, right? Why wouldn't they be here?"

He could do nothing but gape, and James, who like the Longbottoms, had been put into hiding, wrapped him in a tight embrace. Sirius followed, an emotion on his face I didn't quite understand. Sorrow? It would make sense, he is surrounded by people he thought he would never see.

Alice turned to me and took my hand. "The Order isn't sure if they want us to fight or not."

"Us?" I questioned, looking at her wide blue eyes.

"Us. The people who returned. They don't know if they should lock us up somewhere with padded walls or let us fight."

Sirius made an alarming noise beside me, no doubt exasperated. "Well I'm in the Order, and I vote we fight."

The crowd around was getting thicker. Children and adults and mere teenagers scattered their way along the Halls in order to retrieve safety and shelter; for the first time in a long time, Hogwarts wasn't safe.

James stumbled a bit as a young girl collided with him, but quickly added. "Yeah, we have a stay. We're still in the Order." His hazel eyes found mine, and through the chaos and terror, I found calm. Just a moment. But it was all I needed. "We're fighting."

I tore my gaze from his and looked at Alice and Frank. She smiled. "As we thought. We are as well."

"_Students out of bed! Students in the corrider! Students out of-!"_

We all whipped around as the loudest of shouts echoed through the Hall, mingling with the havoc and terror. I knew that voice – we knew that voice – after seven years of hearing it every night of every day. How out of place it sounded. A reminder of the home and calm I once lived in now running around at a time like this.

But his screams stopped short as his eyes locked with James's. And then Sirius's. And then he shook his head frantically, unable or unwilling to believe it. It seemed the possibility that the two most obnoxious and rebellious students he had ever faced were standing in front of him were not believable. He shook his head more, mumbling something we couldn't hear, before running away in terror.

After a moment of silence, James muttered, "I think he missed us."

The crowd was just as dense as before, yet worsening by the second. The air of battle and panic seemed to finally hit me and I shook my head, grabbing James's hand, and following the flow. Years of being away from this place was still not enough to prepare me for my return. Even amidst the screams and cries of war, the castle still seemed to captivate me.

The gleaming enchanted ceiling. The large candles floating just above our heads. The podium seated with professors and creatures alike. My mouth hanging open slightly, I observed the old yet familiar sight and felt a knotting sensation in my stomach.

They wanted to take this school, they wanted to take our home and use it against us. The severity of not only what was happening to Harry, but to the entire staff and children of Hogwarts, sent anger through me. They could not have our home. Hogwarts was ours.

"Over here," muttered James, pulling me suddenly through a clan of seventh years. My hand slipped from James's own, but I followed the mane of hair that only he could have, secure in knowing it was him.

"Lavender, look – Harry's parents-,"

"The Potters-"

"I told you everyone was coming back-"

"Is that – _Sirius Black_?"

"He's innocent remember - ?"

"- battle. Are you staying and fighting?"

"Course I am-"

"You-know-who is coming-!"

We burst through a clearing just ahead, gasping slightly. I turn my head to Sirius just as he followed up behind us. He looked panicked.

"How do people know who we are?" I asked, looking around us. "How do people know who you are? Sirius – tell me!"

My hysteria was reaching a peaking point. There was just too much all at once. I wasn't even sure if I already know the answer to one of these questions, but I found I didn't care. A whirlwind of emotions and unanswered questions surfaced to my brain and I couldn't help but feel light- headed.

"I told you – I was framed by Pettigrew. Everyone knows me." He explained quickly, looking over at James. He lowers his head slightly at he continued. "And you two are Harry Potter's parents. The reason he is the person he is today. Everyone knows the Potters, Lily!"

I put my hands over my face, trying to regain control and not break down. A child is crying just behind me, and her small and innocent screams pierce my heart. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I register McGonagall talking, but I ignore this as well. I need to get a grip first.

"Lily," said Sirius, putting a hand on me. "I know this a lot, but what Remus said back there…he's right." He shook his head at the last part – as if Remus wasn't always right when it came to this stuff. His eyes met James as he continued, speaking to the both of us. "Harry can't know about any of this. The Order will do everything in their power to keep it that way, but you have to be willing to cooperate."

I think of Harry – a mere baby in my hands. I think of that Halloween night. And I think of today. That's all I know about my son. I don't know anything about my son, I realize. And though it both saddens me and hurts me, I know Sirius is right. If Harry is anything like James, then having him learn we are here will only make matters worse.

I realize the first and only help I can give my son is by staying away from him. At least for now.

I swallow heavily and nod, wiping my cheeks along the way. Sirius watches me closely for a few more moments, and then his gaze travels to James. He is stock still and silent, and I know it will be harder for him. It's only a father's instinct to fight, not let the son do the fighting.

I look at James, and he at me, and I see defeat. Something like pain flickers through his eyes as his shoulders relax and he nods at Sirius. We know what we must do.

"….Much is happening, as you can see by our present climate," rang McGonagall's voice. "The Order has confirmed the right of every returning member a chance to fight-"

Sirius and James did not jump in jubilance, like I had half expected them to do. I realize it didn't matter anyway – they would fight no matter what the Order said. They had a certain knack for rule breaking at Hogwarts.

"Good," said Sirius from beside me. "Wouldn't want to disobey the Order a second time."

"You disobeyed the Order?" asked James, shocked. "Why?"

Sirius swallowed thickly and looked straight ahead. "They told me I couldn't help and rescue Harry."

James fell silent, contemplating. That seemed like such an odd rule for the godfather of the most hunted wizard. Some part of my brain, however, was still working. I turned to Sirius and sighed.

"And did the Ministry still have 50 thousand galleons hanging above your head?"

He didn't respond – and that right there was my answer. I sighed heavily and took a seat on the Gryffindor table, followed by James and Sirius. McGonagall was still talking, and yet again I didn't listen. Nothing seemed to evade my mind except for the worry of my son. Where was he now? And better yet, where was Voldemort? When would the battle begin? Were Hogwart's students and teachers enough to secure the castle from Him? And for how long?

There was the Order too, of course. They would be fighting. Not to mention people like Alice and Frank, Sirius and Remus, James and…what was Harry's friend's names again? Ron and Hermione…he had so many people here for him. Willing to fight and die for him…

And then a terrible, terrible thought occurred to me. All these people fighting…but how many would make it out alive? How many people in this very Hall would live to see the sunrise tomorrow morning? A chill swept over me and I realize I didn't want to know the answer. Not only because it might be large, but the people whom I cherish might be a part of that number…

My eyes locked with James and I know what he is going to say before he does.

"No."

He shook his head at me.

"No, James!"

Sirius looks over at the two of us, confused. But I only have eyes for James. I will not to what his eyes are so begging me to do.

"I won't, James. I won't do it!"

Sirius opened his mouth, "What-?"

"He doesn't want me to fight!" I cried, looking at Sirius. My eyes fell back to James. "Isn't that right?"

He shook his head slowly. "Of course I want you to fight, Lils, but Harry-,"

"Harry what? I'll stay hidden! We'll stay hidden and he won't even know-!"

James grabbed my hands with his own, and I look down at our intertwined fingers. I can feel my eyes blurring with anger at what he is asking me to do, but I refuse to let them fall. My whole family will be fighting. All my friends. I can't just_ not_ fight…

"Please, Lily. There's no guarantee we'll both make it out of this. Harry needs…he needs a parent by the end of this day."

I look up at him, my eyes red but my voice fierce. "So you stay! You stay and- and go somewhere safe and I'll fight-,"

"You know I couldn't do that…" he whispered, looking at me – begging me, really.

"Oh, but you think I can?" I said hotly, but I know what he means. I wouldn't expect any less from James. And I know what I must do no matter how much I hate it. Besides, at least this way James will know I'm safe and fight better. Just like Harry.

I shook my head once, then twice, wiping the tears that almost fall down my cheek. James breathed a sigh of relief.

"But where? Where should I go?" I whispered, not meeting his eyes. It isn't James, however, that answers, nor is it Sirius. It's a new voice. One I have heard today but not truly gotten to speak to. My heart clenches as I look up to the startling blue eyes of Remus Lupin.

"The Room of Requirement."

He'll be fighting too. My husband. Sirius. Remus. The people I grew up with, my brothers and best friends. They'll be fighting and at risk and this is what makes it all the more harder to agree to James's request.

"Fine…fine, I'll just be going then-," I whispered, and began to stand up. But at that moment the doors to the Great Hall open and Sirius and Remus pull me back down quickly.

"Wha-?"

"Harry!" cried James, pointing at our son. And sure enough, there he is, sprinting down the length of the Hall. It seems time all but seems to slow down as I watch his hair billow against his speed, so much like James. I watch his robes dance behind him. But most of all, I watch his face; the startling green eyes so full of worry and determination that it breaks my heart. That look should never be plastered on a seventeen year olds face.

"…evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madame Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges in orderly fashion to the evacuation point."

He seems to be looking for something. Remus gets up and promptly leaves us, joining a group of red heads at which Harry just left. They look worried, just as Harry had, and fear swam in my stomach.

"And what if we want to stay and fight?" roared a voice from the Hufflepuff table. I watched as Harry looked up, recognized the boy – who looked about the same age – and smiled slightly. Pride seemed to swell inside me at the sight of such young children willing to protect their home, as anyone would have done.

There was applause from a great deal of students, who nodded and shouted in agreement. "If you are of age, you may stay."

I looked at James, my eyes begging him this one last time – my final fight – to just stay and help – because surely, if seventeen year olds could do it, why not myself?

He shook his head just a fraction of an inch, and I huffed and looked away from him.

"…I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects –"

But another voice overrode McGonagall's own, and everyone in the Hall seemed to stop. Never before had I heard such a terrifying and chilling sound. For a moment it didn't make sense. And then the words that were spoken fell into place, and I knew exactly who it was.

"I know that you are preparing to fight," said Voldemort. A girl beside me gave a cry of fright and clutched another girl beside her. My eyes roamed the length of the Hall, along with James and Sirius, looking for the source. It made me feel small, miniscule, even weak, as his forceful voice echoed through the Hall. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

James had his wand out, soon followed by Sirius, as they both shook with anger. His voice seemed to come from the walls themselves, and a part of me hoped this was some kind of fear. Voldemort could simply walk into the castle and end us all. But something is stopping him.

He is scared.

"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, and I saw James and Sirius both clench their jaws. No one in the hall moved. "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded.

"You have until midnight."

There was silence. A terrible silence, and god – I had never heard anything quite so loud. My ears were screaming, my mind was racing, my heart was beating wildly in my chest as I found my son, frozen in the glares of thousands of students and teachers alike. All of them watching him, eyes round and fearful.

"But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!"

My head turned to the Slytherin table. A girl, her finger shaking, was pointing at Harry, who did not dare move a muscle. And then I felt James rise beside me, then Sirius, and before my feet knew what they were doing, I was standing as well, forgetting about my promise to Sirius and Remus -

My face set, my wand arm outstretched to the girl on the Slytherin table, I had never felt so alive in my life. A familiar feeling swept over me– the same feeling I felt that Halloween night, when Voldemort had demanded for me to leave my son – and I realized it was the feeling of fight. I would die before letting anyone harm Harry.

It took a moment, but soon I realized we weren't the only ones standing. In fact, the entire Hall was, minus the Slytherins. And as the fear of what just happened sunk in, I felt a hand on my own, lowering my wand. It was James.

The Slytherins were leaving. And I was to leave with them. I knew it.

"Room of Requirment," he said softly, kissing my lips quickly but meaningfully. "Now."

**Yay, another update! So sorry about that wait. Please don't harm me. For those curious about my Deathly Hallows: The Reading – I have good and bad news. The good news is that I have been working on it, but summer is just as busy as my school time, so it's still hard to write the last chapter. It will be posted as a one shot, so keep your eye out and add me to author alert or something, so you'll know. I also have a tumblr, (look on my page for it) for anyone who needs to contact me. I haven't replied to any of my messages on this site because there are so many and they are all the same question – which I have answered on my page and now. **

**ONE SHOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Just incase you missed it again. ; )**

**As for the bad news, I did go back and save all those chapters, but my computer got cleaned and I lost them again. One of my readers who saved them sent them to me, except for some reason, I can't open the file (ugh!) so as for re-posting the rest of the story, we'll have to wait and see.**

**But please review! This is my first update in a long time! I'm still alive!**


End file.
